


Не привиделось

by Wintersnow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оливер пять лет провел в Чистилище. А каково было Тому?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не привиделось

Том Мерлин вышел из переулка и отправился к припаркованной в двух кварталах машине. Разговор с Лорел был… Странным. Словно фантомная боль от давно затянувшейся раны. Стоял ли Олли между ними? Или это она стояла между ним и Оливером, как он пошутил пару минут назад. Вот уж правду говорят: в каждой шутке есть доля шутки.

Когда Олли пропал, Том Мерлин места себе не находил. Просиживал в _их_ баре. Ходил в _их_ ресторан. Постоянно навещал _его_ семью. Точнее то, что от нее осталось. От привычной маски весельчака-раздолбая не осталось и следа. Ведь _его_ не было рядом. Он практически спился, опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Олли умер, и не Том был с ним, и даже не _она_ … Ее сестра. Казалось, Мерлин умер со своей Королевой.

Когда прошел год после его исчезновения, Том Мерлин начал злиться. Он разнес в щепки их тайную квартиру, вопя во всю мощь прокуренных легких: "Мать твою, Оливер! Королева моя, где тебя носит?". Он обессиленно и обреченно сползал по стене со стонами: "Я прощу, все прощу. Только, пожалуйста, вернись…" Ему никто не отвечал.

Через два года Том Мерлин решил, что с него хватит. Хватит боли, разочарований, тоски. Понимая, что неправ, он окончательно обвинил во всем Оливера, убедил себя, что тот просто все бросил и уехал далеко-далеко. Что все же испугался огласки и предался разврату где-то в Вегасе. Но не умер. Нет-нет, ни в коем случае. Выдерживая все правила из Кодекса Униженных и Несправедливо Оскорбленных, он перестал наведываться к семье Куин. Он попытался абстрагироваться и забыть об их существовании.

По прошествии трех лет Том Мерлин превратился в былого городского плейбоя, устраивая самые шумные вечеринки, выпивая галлоны шампанского, трахаясь направо и налево и никогда не записывая номера очередной партнерши на ночь. Он никогда больше не спал с мужчинами. Он ненавидел себя за это, но хранил верность своему Олли.

Через четыре года Тому Мерлину надоело все. Деньги, которые не кончались. Друзья, которые примазались к нему только ради вечеринок. Секс, не приносящий эмоций. Он устал. Он чувствовал себя пустой оболочкой былого себя. Половинкой, потерявшей былую целостность. Он существовал.

Через пять лет Том Мерлин подумал, что умер, упившись дорогой текилой, и попал в рай. Вернулся Олли, _его_ Олли. Его Королева не умерла, не ушла к другому, не убежала. Так страшно было идти на ужин, но так нужно.

Оливер изменился, уже не Олли, хоть и пытается им казаться. Такой чужой и такой родной человек. Том не решается заговорить о них. Это кажется нелепым, абсурдным теперь. Том не может понять, является ли то, что он видел на складе, галлюциногенным видением, или нет. А если нет, то зачем его Олли это нужно?

Том Мерлин садится в машину и заводит двигатель. Посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, он вздрагивает и с трудом удерживается от крика.

\- Олли? Господи, ты меня перепугал.

С заднего сиденья доносится лишь едкое хмыканье.

\- Откуда ты тут взялся?

\- Ты удивительно беспечно оставляешь машину открытой,

\- Странно, я вроде бы закрывал… И сигнализация была включена… Олли, мы ведь так и не поговорили и…

\- Так значит, она между нами? Интересный расклад.

\- Олли, я… - Том Мерлин оборачивается и видит на лице давнего друга, на виске, у самой кромки волос, зеленую краску. Слова застревают в горле.

Не привиделось.


End file.
